Anywhere but Here
by Luna Lerman Jackson
Summary: Percy is sent to live with his father, Poseidon. He is sent to a school called Yancy Academy. He must survive all the perks of high school-all the bullies, popular people, and evil teachers. To make everything worse, Ms. Know-It-All, Annabeth Chase has to be there. Will his opinion on Yancy academy change? Who will make his stay there 'hell? Rated T because things can change :) AU
1. Not my Father

**Hello everyone! This is the first Percy Jackson fanfic I've written where they aren't demigods but instead are living their lives as normal teenagers. My inspiration was probably from kazoquel4. She is currently writing "The Green-Eyed Delinquent" which I absolutely love. Anyways, please leave a review, they're very much appreciated and don't forget to favorite and follow! :)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned by a troll named Rick Riordan, not me.**

* * *

Percy

~oOo~

"I don't understand why can't I stay with you?" I asked.

"It's for your own good, Percy. You'll see me soon, just stay with your father." My mom said, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to stay with someone who left you when I was 3, mom. I don't want to stay with Poseidon!" I said.

"We've already arranged it, Perce. You have to stay with your father."

"He is not my father. No matter what you say, no matter what he says, he is not and he never will be my father." I replied.

"Just be good, okay?" My mom said, handing me my bags. She hugged me tightly. "We'll be together in 2 months."

"I'll miss you." I said. "See you in 2 months."

"See you in two months, Perce. I'll miss you too." She let go of me.

The car horn honked.

"It's time to go." My mom told me.

"Bye." I grabbed my bags and stepped into the passenger seat. I was destined to make Poseidon as annoyed as possible. That's what he'd get for leaving my mother.

"Hello Percy." Poseidon said, trying to start conversation.

"Eh." I replied. I got my phone and started playing some games.

"When I speak, you answer." He said.

"When you speak, I ignore." I told him.

LINE BREAK

Half an hour later, we got to Poseidon's house. It was a light shade of blue and had a trimmed garden. Poseidon got out of the car and opened the door. I picked up my bags and followed. The inside was... Big. Grand. Cool. Obviously, I wasn't going to show that I liked the place so I scrunched my nose.

"Where do I stay?" I asked.

Poseidon sighed and led me to a room upstairs. It had a television, a king sized bed and a computer.

"If you open that door, you will see your bathroom. Do you need anything else?" he asked me. I shook my head. He closed the door and went back downstairs.

I threw my backpack on the bed and left my suitcase on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on the bed. I turned on the television and surfed through the channels. Nothing interesting. I turned on the computer and started surfing the web. Still boring. I went downstairs and got juice from the fridge and a bag of chips from the pantry.

"Perseus, I think you should do something outside." I cringed.

"First of all, my name is Percy. Second, I don't know anyone. What would I even do outside?"

"Walk around. You'll meet a bunch of people, somehow." He told me.

"Fine." I went back upstairs and put on my sneakers. I got my phone and slipped it into my jeans pocket. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed back downstairs.

"Bye." I said, slamming the door, making sure it was loud enough to annoy Poseidon. I walked around a bit, with my head down, kicking a bunch of pebbles.

"Ouch." I looked up. I saw a girl with curly blonde hair and fierce grey eyes

"Why don't you look where you're going?" She said, glaring at me.

"Maybe if you looked where you were going, I would too." I shot back.

"I was here first. Why don't you go back to where ever you came from?"

"Because I can do whatever I want."

"Who are you anyways?" she asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I replied.

"Because I like knowing things. Is there a problem with that?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, you're invading people's privacy."

"Fine, I'll start. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." I replied

"Now was that so hard?" Annabeth asked.

"As hard as could be." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"it was a pleasure talking to you." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I'd say the same thing but obviously it wasn't." I replied, walking away. "Goodbye, Annabelle."

"It's Annabeth." She replied with a final glare.

If that girl would be in the same school I was going to, It would make my life hell. I still didn't understand why I couldn't go back home with my mom. Life here sucked. I hated it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Again, don't forget to leave a review! Please favorite and follow. Thank you!**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	2. Could this day get any worse?

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please favorite, follow and LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but Logan Lerman is mine :3**

* * *

Percy

~OoO~

Wake up Percy! You have school today." Poseidon said.

"Eh. Go away." I told him, covering my head with my blanket.

"Up. Now." He got my blanket. "You have 10 minutes to get ready. Starting now."

"Fine." I groaned. I sat up. "There. Now go away."

Poseidon left, closing the door behind him.

I do not want to get used to waking up like this. I liked having my mom tempt me with the scent of her blue pancakes. I sighed, thinking about how much I missed my mom and her blue pancakes. I looked at the clock. Eight minutes. I got a towel and headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. I got back out and changed into a shirt and jeans. I put on my sneakers and headed downstairs. Breakfast. I got a piece of toast and bit it, finishing it in a minute. Running back upstairs, I brushed my teeth, got my backpack and went back down.

"Bye." I called out, slamming the door shut.

School. Sigh. I did not want to go to Yancy Academy. Not. At. All. But I had to. Because of stupid Poseidon. Gah.

LINE BREAK

I opened the doors of Yancy Academy and stepped inside. There was a banner hanging near the front door. It read 'Welcome Back Students!' The lockers were painted red. As well as most of the doors. There were white tiles and a lot of people. I got my schedule and my locker number, 2832. Locker 2832. Where is locker 2832? I went around looking at the different lockers. 1100, 1101, etc. Nope. 2100, 2101. Nah. 2831, 2832. There it is. I opened it and shoved my books inside. I slammed my locker shut and guess who I saw, right beside me. That's right. Annabeth Chase. The one person I did not at all want to see.

Could this day get any worse?


	3. Math equals Hell

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating lately. I've been so stressed because of school. Anyways, please REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does. I really wanted to do this. lolll. hehe. okay yeah you get the point. RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE CHARACTER. ANNABETH OWNS THE GUY. **

* * *

Annabeth

~oOo~

Out of all the people in the world, guess who had to have the locker right beside mine. Exactly. Percy Jackson. Why can't he just go back to where he came from. I leaned against my locker. He slammed it shut. He turned to where my locker was. He scrunched his nose.

"Oh, its you." He said.

"Not happy to see me?" I said, throwing in as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Why would I be?" He smirked.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"Because you're you. That's why."

"That doesn't make any sense, Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Put the words together. Seaweed and Brain." He shot me a confused look.

"It means you're stupid for crying out loud." I told him. He looked hurt and I instantly regretted it. Why should I. He started it.

"Now put this together, goodbye." I turned around and walked away.

LINE BREAK

You shouldn't have done that. My brain kept telling me. Oh shut up, brain. I have better things to think about than him. Like school. I still have all my classes to think about. Speaking about classes, I'm going to be late for first period which by the way is Math. I absolutely hated Math. Not because of the subject itself, but because of the teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Like I wonder who Mr. Dodds is and how he can actually bear living with her. She's a monster.

Anyways, I walked inside the classroom and sat down beside my two best friends, Piper McLean and Thalia Grace.

"Hey Annie." Piper said.

"Hey Pippi." I replied. She shuddered.

"My name is Piper, not Pippi. You know I hate that name." I laughed at her.

"And my name is Annabeth, not Annie." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Cut it out, you two." Thalia said. "Mrs. Dodds is here." I groaned.

"Good Morning, class." She said.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Dodds." Everyone muttered. Except for one person in the back.

"I said good morning, Mr. Jackson."

"Good Morning." He muttered. She turned around and he rolled his eyes. I stifled a laugh. This is going to be a long day, I told myself. You'll get through it. With a little help of course.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, tell me which POV you want next by leaving a review. :3**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	4. Lunch, Friends and No Annabeth

**Hey everyone! I'm meeting one of my favorite authors today and I thought I would update quickly. REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: Is Percy Jackson mine? lolno. **

* * *

Percy

~oOo~

There are two people I absolutely hate on this world. One. Annabeth Chase. Two. Mrs. Dodds. I mean seriously, so what if I didn't greet her, can she just bug off. Gah. Math Class was worse than I expected, which says a lot because I expected it to be really... Asdfghjkl. First, we were given an extremely hard algebra lesson, a pop quiz, and 50 more numbers to answer. On the FIRST day of school. Now seriously, who does that?!

Second class, English. Guess who else was there? Exactly. Annabeth Chase. Two classes with here seriously? English was boring. So were the next few classes.

The hardest part of a new school? Teachers? Classes? Wrong. Two words. Social Statuses. Most people have lunch as a favorite subject, in my opinion, its one of the worst. Lunch is where everybody is bullied, teased and made fun of. Lunch is where everyone is separated into groups: jocks, popular people (cheerleaders), nerds, losers, outcasts, etc.

I absolutely hate it. People shouldn't be separated like that. Its mean and unfair.

I lined up for food and bought a sandwich and a bottle of water. The problem now. Who to sit with? There were at least 350 students in the lunch room. 70 different tables. Where would I eat? I wouldn't want to look like a loner but I didn't have a choice. I sat down at an empty table and took a bite of my sandwich. I heard a lunch tray drop on my table and I saw someone slide into the chair in front of mine.

"Is this seat taken?" I shook my head. I looked up and saw a guy with curly brown hair who introduced himself as Grover. I replied with my name and another guy slid in. He looked... Emo. With his black shirt, jeans, sneakers and hair. He had really pale skin making him look like he never went outside. Grover introduced me to his friend, Nico.

"Hey." He waved.

"Hi. I'm Percy." I replied.

"Nico." He said.

"I heard." I laughed.

"Cool." He replied.

The rest of lunch was spent conversing about life and about our hatred for Mrs. Dodds. Finally. Someone understands me. To make things better, Annabeth wasn't there. I was going to be proven wrong. I just didn't know it.


	5. Projects and Partners

**hey everyone! How are you. The idea for this chapter was from my friend, Katrina. Sadly, she doesn't have a fanfiction account. Review please because the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Sigh.**

* * *

Annabeth

~oOo~

"C'mon, Silena! We're going to be late for class." I told my friend.

"Sorry." She said, putting the last piece of food in her mouth. She swallowed and took a sip of water. "Let's go."

We disposed our trays and threw our water bottles in the nearest garbage can. We rushed to our lockers, luckily, Percy wasn't there, and got our stuff. Ring. There goes second bell.

"Anni-I mean Annabeth!" Piper called out.

"Yep?" I turned around. "Did you hear about the-." Ring. There goes third bell.

"Oh, tell you later, time for class! Bye!"

"Bye." I said rushing into the classroom, dropping my bag on to the nearest seat. Silena on the chair at my side.

"Good Afternoon students." Our History teacher, Mrs. Richardson said.

"Good Afternoon." Everyone said, taking a seat. "Today, we shall start our community service project. Now I know it's the start of the year and we usually have our community service project in the middle or end of the year but this year shall be different. Another thing about this project is each group will only consist of two people. I shall assign each group. Now, any questions?" She asked.

Silence. "I will take that as a no. Now, groupings will be posted on the door at the end of the day. I will now start with the lesson."

LINE BREAK

*skip to the end of the day*

"Pipes, Thals, Silena! Let's go check out the groupings." I called out.

"Sure." We walked to the history room, a lot of people were crowding around the door. I heard a bunch of cheers from those who liked their partners and bunch of groans from those who didn't. After everyone left, the four of us checked our groupings.

"Yes! I got you, Silena." Thalia said, a smile on her face.

"And I got Lacy, my friend from camp!" Piper said.

I scanned the list and found my name at the very bottom of the list. Right beside...

Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Cliffhanger-ish. review, favorite and follow. Thanks guys. Ily all! 3**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	6. Day One: Good Luck Annabeth

**ey everyone! I have a longer chapter for you all today!**

* * *

Percy

~oOo~

Annabeth Chase.

My community service project partner had to be Annabeth Chase. Out of the other hundred students I could've had as partner, it had to be Annabeth Chase. There was another piece of paper beside the paper with the list of the partners. There was a schedule and a short note printed on it.

~oOo~

Good Afternoon students. Below, you will find the schedule for your project. Don't forget to meet up with your partner to discuss the community service project. The first thing to know about this project is basically you meet up starting August 13th and find a way to help save the environment or help find a way as a student to improve the economy of the country. This can be done in different ways. How you will do it is up to you. Each project is 60% of your grade. Good Luck.

August 13th- Day 1 of Meet Up, Discussion of what to do

August 24th- Start of Project

August 31st to September 16th- Continuation of Project

September 17th- Final Meet Up Day

September 18th- Reporting of Project

October 5th- Grade Release Date

Sincerely,

Mrs. Richardson

~oOo~

"Percy!" A voice behind me called.

"Yeah?" I turned around. Guess who it was? Grover? Nico? Nope. It was Annabeth and a bunch of her other friends.

"Hey." She said.

"Hm." I replied.

"So I was thinking, when do you want to start with our project?"

"Eh. I dunno."

She sighed. "Can we please work together on this? I really want a high grade."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you. Oh by the way, this is Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard, and Piper McLean." She told me. They waved. I waved back.

"Okay, sure. Bye whatever."I turned around to walk away.

"Percy."

"Huh?" I looked back.

"3:00 tomorrow, my house."

"That is where?" I asked. She gave me her number and her address.

"Please be there." She had a desperate look in her eyes. Half of me felt guilty but the other half was just indifferent.

"Yes. I promise." I said with a smirk, leaving her with a surprised yet grateful look on her face.

*skip to the next day at 3:30*

Annabeth

~oOo~

"Where is he?" I kept asking myself. It was 3:30 and he hadn't shown up. I had all the materials set up on the table in front of me. There were markers, pens, notebooks, paper, my laptop, everything. I tried calling him but there was no answer. I was about to give up until I heard the door bell. I opened it. It was Percy.

"Hey." I said. "Come in."

"Hi." He stepped inside.

"You're late." I told him.

"Eh. Where are we going to work?" I sighed and led him to the table.

"Here." I gestured at the work area. He sat down and put his legs on the table.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I was thinking of a project where we would visit like the orphanage and help out and stuff. What do you think?"

"Boooring. Let's do something else." He was obviously trying to annoy the hell out of me. I was fed up with it.

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you come up with a better idea." I snapped. I buried my head on the table. I was so tired of group projects and Percy. I couldn't take it. I thought of my mom, who died when I was 2. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Um. Annabeth?" Percy said with a much gentler, sort of calm kind of tone. "You know what, let's just use yours."

"Thank you." I looked up from my position, wiping a tear off my cheek. "Come on. Let's start."

He was more bearable after that. Not completely bearable. But less annoying. We worked for about an hour or two.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yup?"

"I think I have to head home soon. My 'dad' is waiting for me." He said.

"Oh sure. I'll walk you out." I stood up. He did the same. We walked to the door.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said closing the door.

Day one done. How many more to go? Sigh.

* * *

**As usual, REVIEW, favorite and follow. The more reviews, the faster the updates!**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


	7. The Orphanage

**Hey everyone! I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update but I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter I wrote. It shows that Percy is better than you think. Enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW, favorite and follow. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: it's called FANfiction for a reason, if I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be on this website right now. Conclusion, I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters used except Ellie, William, the children and the lady in the reception**

* * *

Percy

~oOo~

The planning days passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for our first visiting day. We were going to an orphanage to visit the kids. I didn't know how to feel. Was I supposed to feel happy that I could help or annoyed because I'd have to spend hours with Annabeth. Either way, I'd have to go. I needed to show my mom that I could do things even without her.

~TIME LAPSE~

*at the orphanage*

"Good Morning Mr. and Ms. You look a little to young to adopt." The lady in the counter told us. I blushed. When I looked at Annabeth, she did too.

"We're not here to adopt." She told the lady. "We are here to play with and talk to the kids for our community service project."

"Oh okay, here is Ellie, she will assist you and she will lead you to the kids. Have a great day." The lady told us.

"Thank you." We walked to Ellie. My hands were shoved in my pocket. I dragged my feet as I walked.

"Oh hurry up, Percy." Annabeth grabbed my arm and led me to Ellie.

"Good Morning, how may I be of assistance?" Ellie asked.

"We were hoping you could bring us to the children." Annabeth said, with a smile. My arm was still tingling from when Annabeth held it.

"Of course." She led us to a room with a lot of kids, around 6 or 7 years old, playing with each other and with the toys around. The orphanage wasn't what I expected. A lot of books and movies show orphanages as dark, dreary places. This one was very white and clean. The kids all looked happy and they all looked as if they enjoyed the place.

"Hey everyone!" Ellie called out. "Meet our new visitors. They will be playing with you today." The kids cheered. I smiled. Annabeth seemed to glance my direction, seeing me smile made her smile too.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy." Annabeth told the kids.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Ellie said, leaving the room.

"Okay. Thanks again!" Annabeth and I went to the children and started playing with them. We had pillow fights, tag, hide and seek, and even a talent show. For someone like me, it was actually really fun and heart-warming to see all these kids, even without parents, they're still happy and they still find ways to look at the bright side of things.

After awhile, I noticed one of the kids sitting in the corner. It was a little boy. He had chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. I walked up to him and sat down, indian-style, beside him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" I asked.

"William." He replied.

"So, William, how come you aren't playing with the other kids?"

"None of them like me."

"How do you know that?"

"No one talks to me. I've been to many different orphanages and nobody seems to like me so I'm sent away to different ones each year. They all think I have a problem. But nothing's wrong with me."

"Well, you know what, it's okay. I understand how you feel because I've also seemed to move to many different schools. I haven't really met a person who I could call a friend yet. But if you never talk to any of them, nothing is going to happen and you'll just keep being transferred."

"You know what, you're right." I smiled.

"Why don't you go talk to those kids?" He stood up.

"Maybe I will. Thanks Percy!" He hugged me and ran to a bunch of the others. He introduced himself and minutes later, he was playing with all of them. I watched them all. I started to laugh, something I never really did often.

~LINE BREAK~

"Hey kids, it's time to go!" Annabeth announced. All the kids awww'ed.

"It's okay. We'll be back on Saturday."

"Yayyy!" All the kids cheered.

"See you guys! Bye!" I told them. Annabeth and I walked out the room, thanked Ellie and the woman in the reception. Ellie signed the form that showed that we did legit work. We walked outside.

* * *

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, I saw what you did with that kid over there." She told me.

"Okay. Your point being?" She sighed.

"Percy, you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not. People should like you for who you are and I'm sorry that I didn't really give you the chance. I know you aren't all mean and insensitive. I know that there's a better part of you, a gentle and kinder part. I hope we can become friends." I heard a car honk. It was Poseidon.

"Dream on, Chase. Dream on." I told her, entering the car and slamming it shut with a final thump.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Review, favorite and follow!**

**~Luna Lerman Jackson**


End file.
